


Spoils of war

by vkfarenheit



Series: Bottom Bruce Wayne [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Fanart, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: “If I go with you as a spoil of this pointless war, will you leave?” Bruce stands his ground, terrified and shaking"
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Bottom Bruce Wayne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Spoils of war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlechinesedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spoils of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779941) by [littlechinesedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll). 



> The amazing fic of littlechinesedoll inspired this.


End file.
